Unerreichbar?
by CorazonSombra
Summary: Ein Schuss fällt. Plötzlich ist Tony für Kate auf eine völlig andere Weise unerreichbar.
1. Chapter 1

_Titel:_ Unerreichbar?

_Season:_ 3, Twilight  
_Autor:_ Tine (CorazonSombra)  
_Betareader:_ Lisi (?)  
_Pairing:_ Tate  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte der Serie liegen bei DPB.

_Zusammenfassung:_ Ein Schuss fällt. Plötzlich ist Tony für Kate auf eine völlig andere Weise unerreichbar.

_Anmerkung von mir grins :_ So... meine ertse FF.

Special thanks noch zur Lisi die meine ersten ziemlich bekrüppelten Sätze verbessert hat Oo (ein schlechter Tag war das xD)

Jo, das ganze gibt Twilight ein anderes ende aber ihr werdet ja sehen grins

Los gehts:

Ari brauchte wie immer nur wenige Sekunden um das Scharfschützengewehr aufzubauen. Mit einem kurzen Seufzer legte er ein Auge an das Zielfernrohr und schloss das andere. Er hatte Gibbs Kopf genau im Visier. Und doch war er unentschlossen, dabei hätte er ihn sofort töten können.

Ein leises Lächeln blitze über sein Gesicht. Warum sollte er Gibbs den Gefallen tun und ihn direkt töten? Würde es ihm nicht viel mehr ausmachen wenn...

Mit einer winzigen Bewegung zielte Ari nun auf Kates Stirn, die gerade wieder aufgestanden war.

Er legte einen Finger auf den Abzug, wollte schießen. Es dauerte alles nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch Ari kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, in der er den Abzug betätigte. Er war entschlossen Gibbs erst zu quälen, nicht nur körperlich sondern seelisch. Und zwar indem er sein Team nach und nach umbrachte. Zuerst die Frauen. Erst Kate.

Als die Kugel sich ihren Weg aus der Waffe vor Ari bahnte, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall... und schon jetzt, als die Kugel noch flog, wusste Ari, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war zusammengezuckt. Er hatte nicht richtig gezielt. Er war abgelenkt gewesen. Wegen Kate.

„Wow, ich dachte, ich sterbe bevor ich je…"

Die Kugel hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Ari atmete erleichtert auf, er hatte es nicht versaut. Er hatte trotz allem getroffen.

„Sorry Caitlin.", sagte er leise. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als er zusah wie Kate rückwärts zu Boden fiel und Gibbs und Tony in seine Richtung blickten. Aber sie sahen ihn nicht, ihre Schüsse waren vergebens, sie trafen Ari nicht, denn er lag auf dem Rücken am Boden, schwer atmend und wie betäubt.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ein Gefühl in ihm geweckt, als er jemanden tötete. Kate war am Kopf getroffen, sie war entweder schon jetzt tot, was Ari insgeheim für sie hoffte, oder würde in wenigen Sekunden sterben. Hastig stemmte er sich auf, klappte das Scharfschützengewehr zusammen und rannte geduckt davon. Gibbs und Tony würden ihn nicht erwischen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wow, ich dachte, ich sterbe bevor ich je…"

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das plötzlich durch Kates Körper fuhr. Sie fühlte sich taub. Seltsamer weise aber trotzdem gut. Furchtbar gut. Frei... ohne Sorgen.  
Als wäre jegliche Last von ihr abgefallen. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie schweben. Aber irgendwie war das eigenartig... wo war sie noch gleich?

Kate versuchte sich an den Kopf zu fassen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie sah nichts, sie hörte nichts, sie spürte nichts... keinen Wind, keinen Boden unter den Füßen.  
Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so frei wie sie zuerst dachte... dachte sie überhaupt?

Was war bloß los mit ihr? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgendetwas war da ganz und gar nicht richtig. Kate konzentrierte sich nun mit aller Kraft auf ihre Arme. Nichts geschah. Ihre Beine - Nichts. ‚Meine Hände, wenigstens die Hände', dachte sie. Doch wieder geschah nichts.

Um sie herum war Totenstille und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie irgendetwas sehen konnte. Ob es schwarz, weiß, grün, blau oder sonst eine Farbe war. Ob überhaupt etwas um sie herum war.  
Aber erst einmal musste Kate wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper gewinnen und zu Sinnen kommen. Im Moment war sie völlig machtlos.

Erneut nahm sie ihre ganze Willenskraft in Anspruch, eine andere hatte sie schließlich nicht, und konzentrierte sich diesmal auf ihre Gedanken, die ihr als einziges geblieben waren. Wo war sie? Auf einem Dach. Tony und Gibbs waren bei ihr.  
Ja, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie für Gibbs eine Kugel abgefangen hatte.  
Aber danach fing schon dieser merkwürdige Nichts-Zustand an.

Doch plötzlich, als hätte etwas „klick" gemacht in Kates Kopf, schlug sie die Augen auf. Das helle Sonnenlicht um sie herum blendete sie, doch nach ein paar Mal blinzeln, konnte sie wieder sehen und hören. Nur das seltsame Freie-Gefühl blieb. Jetzt fühlte sie auch Arme und Beine wieder. Sie lag am Boden.

Etwas verwirrt schaute Kate zu Gibbs auf, der einen Schuss auf ein anderes Dach abfeuerte. Unbeholfen rappelte sie sich auf.

„Gibbs! Was ist los? War ich bewusstlos? Bin ich gestolpert?", fragte Kate und ging einen Schritt auf Gibbs zu, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er reagierte nicht auf sie. „Dieses...", murmelte er nur und drehte sich dann ruckartig um und verstaute die Waffe im Gürtel. Er blickte sie direkt an. Oder vielmehr blickte er direkt durch sie hindurch.

„Gibbs?", rief Kate. „Tony ruf einen Leichenwagen.", die Worte schienen Gibbs nur mit viel Überwindung über Lippen zu kommen. Kate schaute ihren Boss nun völlig entgeistert an. „Sag mal warum werde ich ignoriert und wozu brauchst du einen Leichen...", sagte sie in hitzigem Ton zu ihrem Boss, doch sie wurde von Tony unterbrochen.

„Boss... sie... sie ist nicht tot.", sagte Tony mit bebender stimme. „Ja ‚sie' steht vor dir!", sagte Kate noch säuerlicher. Gibbs ging an ihr vorbei und mit einem knacken seiner Knöchel kniete er sich hin. Kate rollte seufzend mit den Augen.

„Meine Güte Gibbs! Tony hat doch schon gesagt, ich bin nicht tot, denn anscheinend geht es hier um mich. Ich stehe genau...", sagte Kate genervt während sie sich ebenfalls umdrehte. Doch als ihr Blick nach unten zum Boden wanderte, an die Stelle, die Gibbs betrachtete, blieb ihr das letzte Wort im Hals stecken. Das was sie da sah, war einfach unmöglich. Es war einfach nicht real. Einbildung. Sie halluzinierte. Warum sollte sie halluzinieren? Warum sollten Gibbs und Tony, der im ganzen Gesicht voller Blut war, sonst so besorgt dort hinschauen. Warum lag Kate dort, wenn sie doch hier stand? 


	3. Chapter 3

Langsam dämmerte ihr was passiert war. Und es war schmerzhaft. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich eingeengter als jemals zuvor. Der Leichenwagen, den Gibbs angefordert hatte, war tatsächlich für sie bestimmt. Zu Recht. Denn Kate lag mit einem Loch im Kopf auf dem Boden. Um sie herum war jede menge Blut. Sie war blass und ihre Haare zerzaust.

Tony schaute Gibbs geschockt an. „**WORAUF WARTEST DU? EINEN KRANKENWAGEN**!", schrie Gibbs ihn völlig unvermittelt an. Tony gehorchte und wählte zitternd die Notruf Nummer. „**GIBBS!**", ein Ruf von der Treppe ließ Gibbs, Tony und Kate zusammenzucken.

McGee rannte mit bleichem Gesicht zu ihnen. „Was ist los? Sie sind plötzlich alle abgehauen. Was macht ihr da am Boden..." McGee dachte in diesem Moment das gleiche wie Kate zuvor; Dass er sich diesen Anblick nur einbildete. Gibbs wandte sich etwas ruhiger an McGee und begann zu sprechen: „Kate wurde angeschossen... wir haben einen Krankenwagen gerufen."

McGee's Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er angeschossen für ein deutlich untertriebenes Wort hielt. Trotzdem hörte er Gibbs weiter zu. „Ich spüre ihren Puls noch. Ich muss sie beatmen... sie hat schon zu viel Blut verloren. Hol den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer Tim, beeil dich." McGee, der immer noch unter Schock stand, stolperte in einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihm nie jemand zugetraut hätte, die Treppe herunter und brachte den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer mit sich zurück.

Währenddessen begann Gibbs eine Mund zu Nase Beatmung bei Kate. Dieser lief ein merkwürdiges Gefühl über den Rücken als er ihr Gesicht, oder besser das von ihrem Körper, berührte. Kates Blick schweifte von Gibbs ab hinüber zu Tony, der jetzt mit McGee gemeinsam einen Druckverband an ihren Kopf anlegte, wodurch die Blutung einigermaßen unter Kontrolle war.

In der Ferne hörte sie bereits Sirenen. Kate dachte für einen kurzen Moment, sie würde eine Träne in Tony's Auge glitzern sehen, doch anscheinend hatte sie sich getäuscht, denn im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden. Das restliche Geschehen nahm Kate nur noch vage war. Sie setzte sich, an einen Schornstein in der Nähe gelehnt, auf den Boden und schaute mit trübem Blick auf ihre Kollegen... und Freunde, die alles ihnen mögliche taten, damit sie nicht starb.

Sanitäter kamen mit ihrem Equipment an, kurz darauf landete ein Hubschrauber auf dem Dach und Kates lebloser Körper wurde auf einer Trage hineingebracht. Sie selbst hielt es für das Beste, mit ihren Kollegen zu fahren. Vielleicht würden sie ja ihre Anwesenheit spüren? Mit diesem Hoffnungsschimmer lief sie Gibbs, DiNozzo und McGee nach und setzte sich wie üblich an ihren Platz.

Die ganze Fahrt über sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Nur Kate... sie sagte immer wieder:" Keine Sorge, ich lebe ja noch, ich werde schon wieder ok, ich bin hier. Ich bin hier... hier!"  
Und anscheinend hatte das tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Männer, die mit ihr im Wagen saßen, denn die Falten auf Gibbs Stirn glätteten sich ein wenig und Tony hörte auf nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Was hab ich da bloß angerichtet...", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderen, der sie sowieso nicht hätte hören können. Irgendwie hatte ihre Seele es anscheinend geschafft sich von ihrem Körper zu trennen, welcher schließlich bewusstlos war. Aber die vorigen, wenigen Male, die sie ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte sie so etwas noch nie erlebt.

Der Wagen fuhr nun in die Einfahrt des Bethesda-Hospitals. Gibbs, Tony und McGee stiegen sofort aus und ehe Kate sich versah waren alle Türen wieder verschlossen und sie saß immer noch regungslos auf ihrem Platz. Sie sah zu, wie sich ihre Kollegen rasch entfernten. Unsicher rutschte sie zur Beifahrertür und griff nach dem Türgriff. Als sie ihn eigentlich hätte berühren müssen, griff sie in die Luft.  
Mit vor Anstrengung verzogenem Gesicht versuchte sie mit dem Fuß die Tür zu berühren. Ihr Fuß ging jedoch glatt hindurch. Kate musste Lächeln, auch wenn ihr das alles unheimlich war.

Unsicher und mit geschlossenen Augen machte sie einfach einen Ruck zur Seite und fiel außerhalb des Wagens auf den Boden, den sie eigenartigerweise spüren konnte.  
Kate rannte nun zur Tür. Anstatt sie zu öffnen, lief sie einfach hindurch. Sie entdeckte gerade noch, dass die 3 Männer den Aufzug betraten. Sie drängelte sich an einigen Ärzten und Schwestern vorbei zu ihnen.

Im Aufzug wurde endlich das Schweigen der drei durchbrochen.  
"Was... was ist auf dem Dach passiert?", es war McGee, der sprach. Seine Stimme zitterte fürchterlich und Kate's Kinn begann verdächtig zu beben. „Sie hat eine Kugel für mich abgefangen, wir haben ihr aufgeholfen, sie wollte gerade etwas sagen... da ist es passiert.", erklärte Gibbs sehr leise. McGee nickte nur stumm und schaute wieder auf den Boden.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, als sich die Aufzugtür öffnete und einen Gang voller Menschen offenbarte. Kates Körper war anscheinend direkt in den OP gebracht worden. Sie folgte ihren Kollegen den Gang entlang bis sie schließlich an einer Tür ankamen, auf der stand: Kein zutritt für Besucher – OP

Gibbs versuchte einen Blick durch das geriffelte Glas zu werfen, doch als er anscheinend nichts erkennen konnte lehnte er sich an eine Wand und schloss die Augen. McGee sackte auf einem der vielen Stühle zusammen, die für Angehörige und wartende Patienten an die Wand gestellt waren. Tony stand regungslos im Gang und starrte die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand an.

Kate traute sich nicht den OP zu betreten. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen wie sie starb.  
Denn wenn ihr Körper starb, würde ihr Geist auch verschwinden, dem war sie sich sicher. Lieber wollte sie die letzten Minuten mit ihrem Team verbringen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Tony, Gibbs und McGee zu den Menschen gehörten, die ihr wirklich wichtig waren, abgesehen von ihrer Familie.  
Als hätte Tony ihre Gedanken lesen können sagte er plötzlich:" Ich werde lieber mal Mr. Und Mrs. Todd verständigen. Sie sollten hier sein." Gibbs nickte und DiNozzo ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Treppe. Kate sah sich noch kurz um, dann folgte sie Tony. Er schlug die Tür zum Treppenhaus mit viel Schwung auf. Sein Gesicht war nun nicht mehr so starr wie zuvor. Es war verzerrt, ließ Schmerz, Wut und Traurigkeit erkennbar werden. Tony tat Kate in diesem Moment unvorstellbar leid.  
Sie hätte ihn jetzt nur zu gerne in den Arm genommen, doch das war leider nicht möglich.

„Kate...", flüsterte Tony plötzlich und blieb abrupt stehen. Er glitt an einer Wand zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Kate schaute ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Sie hatte Anthony Dinozzo noch nie, wirklich nie, so gesehen. So zerstört, so traurig. Er weinte nicht, aber er war nahe daran, das wusste Kate. 


	4. Chapter 4

„Warum ausgerechnet Kate...", flüsterte er wieder.  
Kate wollte sich gerade neben ihn knien und versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, als jemand die Treppe herauf kam. „Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", eine Schwester kam um die Ecke gelaufen und ging neben Tony in die Hocke. Er schaute auf und blickte in das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Schwester. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ja, sicher doch." „Sie sehen aber nicht so aus. Kommen sie mit, ich gebe ihnen ein Glas Wasser.", sagte die Schwester in besorgtem Ton und Tony folgte ihr artig, als sie die Treppe wieder hinunter ging. Kate lief neben Tony, der die Schultern schlaff herabhingen ließ, her. Er schaute ungewöhnlicher weise nicht jeder gutaussehenden Krankenschwester nach und scherte sich recht wenig um die Menschen, die um ihn herum waren.

Die junge Schwester, die ihn gefunden hatte, wies ihm einen Platz zu und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. „Trinken sie das, dann wird es ihnen besser gehen. Darf ich fragen was passiert ist?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben Tony. „Meine Kollegin wurde bei einer Schießerei schwer am Kopf verletzt. Sie wird im Moment operiert. Ich glaube es sieht nicht gut für sie aus.", antwortete Tony leise. Es schien ihm gut zu tun, darüber zu reden.

Kate ließ sich ebenfalls neben ihm nieder und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Zur ihrem großen Erstaunen, fasste sie nicht durch ihn hindurch. Tony bemerkte jedoch ihre Berührung überhaupt nicht, sondern schaute die Schwester an. "Verzeihen sie bitte, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Lisa Benton. Ich arbeite hier als Schwester.", sagte diese. Tony lachte kurz. Es war ein ehrliches Lachen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich sofort wieder, als er ihr antwortete.

„Ich heiße Tony DiNozzo. Speacial Agent beim NCIS." Die Schwester lächelte erstaunt. „Nun... ich arbeite auf der Intensiv-Station. Ich könnte mich erkundigen wie es um ihre Kollegin steht... wenn ich wüsste wie sie heißt?", sagte Lisa Benton und schaute Tony erwartungsvoll an. „Caitlin Todd.", sagte er mit rauer stimme. Lisa nickte. „Kommen sie mit Special Agent DiNozzo. Ich werde nach ihrer Freundin schauen.", sagte Lisa Benton und stand auf.  
„Oh..." Tony lächelte. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin... ich meine...sie wissen schon… wir sind Kollegen und … und gute Freunde. Ich mag sie nur sehr." Jetzt lächelte Kate. „Ich mag dich auch sehr, Tony.", sagte sie, als die beiden wieder gingen.

Oben wartete sie noch mal fast eine halbe Stunde vor dem OP-Saal bis Lisa Benton wieder in der Tür erschien. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, sodass Kate schon das schlimmste befürchtete. „Ihre Kollegin ist in einem kritischen Zustand. Sie schwebt im Moment noch zwischen Leben und Tod, doch es sieht ganz gut für sie aus. Falls sie überlebt bleibt immer noch ein recht großes Risiko von bleibenden Hirnschäden.", erklärte Lisa.

Als dieser Schwall aus Worten über Kate hereinbrach sackte ihr das Herz buchstäblich in die Hose. Ihr wurde merkwürdigerweise schwarz vor Augen und sie taumelte unsicher umher. Sie hörte noch wie aus dem OP laute Geräusche drangen und jemand rief: "Miss Benton kommen sie schnell, wir brauchen hier Hilfe!" Ein anderer brüllte: „Wo bleibt der verdammte Defibrillator?" – „Sie hat Kammerflimmern!" – „**HER MIT DEN DINGERN!**" – „Und weg vom Tisch." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kate hatte nicht jedes Wort verstanden doch sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Kammerflimmern gemeint war. ‚Und wehe du machst schlapp' dachte sie, als sie durch eine Wand hindurch in einen Duschraum fiel. Nach einigen Minuten klärte sich das Bild vor ihren Augen wieder. Sie hatte es anscheinend überstanden. Schnell ging sie zurück in den Flur. Tony, Gibbs und McGee standen nun da und starrten gebannt auf die Tür zum OP. Es herrschte atmenlose Stille. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit, weit genug um einen kurzen Blick auf ein dutzend Ärzte und Schwestern zu werfen, die um einen OP-Tisch herumwuselten, und Lisa Benton schlüfpte hindurch.

„Es gab Komplikationen, aber die Ärzte haben wieder alles im Griff. Die OP ist bald vorbei, aber ich denke sie sollten sich etwas Ruhe gönnen. Gehen sie in die Cafeteria und essen und trinken Sie etwas. Sonst liegen sie am Ende auch hier.", sagte die hübsche Schwester mit einem mutgebenden Lächeln.

McGee nickte abwesend und auch Tony gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich.  
Gibbs jedoch löste seinen Blick nicht von der OP-Tür. „Gibbs.", sagte Tony sanft und legte seinem Boss eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest einen Kaffee trinken und etwas essen." Gibbs lies den Kopf hängen und drehte sich um. Er schaute Tony kurz in die Augen. Kate bemerkte wie traurig, wie ängstlich Gibbs aussah. ‚Gibbs... und Angst!' Dieses Wort, sollte man meinen, hatte er aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen.

Lisa voraus kamen sie in der Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss an. Die drei Männer setzten sich an einen Tisch und Lisa holte für alle einen Kaffee und Sandwiches. Sie aßen schweigend und tranken ihren Kaffee.

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Schwingtür zur Cafeteria und ein Pfleger mittleren Alters ging auf Lisa zu. „Miss Benton, die Patientin mit der Kopfverletzung wurde auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Sie wurden ihr als Schwester zugeteilt."

Tony verstand sofort, dass es um Kate ging. Ohne zu zögern sprang er auf und eilte in Richtung Tür davon. „DiNozzo!", rief Gibbs ihm noch hinterher doch er reagierte nicht. Kate schaute noch einmal auf Gibbs zurück, bevor sie Tony folgte.

Diese rannte die elendig langen Krankenhausgänge entlang und blieb schließlich schlitternd vor ein paar Telefonzellen stehen. Er schaute kurz nachdenklich auf einen Hörer, trat dann an das Telefon heran und warf eine Münze an.

„Todd?" Kate konnte die leisen Worte noch hören. Sie streckte ihr Ohr dem Hörer zu und lauschte. „Mr. Todd, hier ist Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony senkte seinen Blick und seufzte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich nun an der Wand ab und mit der anderen hielt er zitternd den Telefonhörer am Ohr. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie Mr. Todd. Bitte bleiben sie ruhig, aber Kate wurde bei einer Schießerei am Kopf getroffen.", sagte Tony langsam.

Kate atmete scharf ein und aus als keine Antwort vom anderen Ende der Leitung kam. „Special Agent DiNozzo? Sind sie noch da?", rief plötzlich ihr Vater. Tony hielt den Hörer einige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr weg und antwortete. „Ja." „Die Verbindung wurde wohl unterbrochen. Könnten Sie wohl wiederholen, was Sie eben gesagt haben?", fragte Mr. Todd.

Kate wusste dass Tony in diesem Moment innerlich weinte. Nicht nur wegen dieser überaus freundlichen Stimme ihres Vaters, die so nichts ahnend klang, sondern vor allem, weil ihm dadurch die Tatsache, dass sie, Kate, sterben könnte, wieder klar gemacht wurde. Er dachte bestimmt auch er würde träumen. Alles schien so unreal.

Tony atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus bis er wieder zu reden begann. „Mr. Todd. Ihre Tochter..." Für eine kurze Weile schien er noch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, dann kam ihm sein vorheriger Satz anscheinend wieder in den Sinn:" Es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten... bleiben sie ruhig Mr. Todd, aber ihre Tochter wurde bei einer Schießerei lebensgefährlich am Kopf verletzt." Und wieder herrschte am Ende der anderen Leitung stille. Ein schepperndes Geräusch ertönte. „DAD!", rief Kate und wünschte sofort sie könne bei ihm sein.

„Mr. Todd?", fragte Tony vorsichtig. Ein Seufzer drang aus dem Hörer. „In welchem Krankenhaus?" - „Bethesda-Hospital." - „Wir kommen." - „Gut." - „Auf Wiedersehen, spezial Agent DiNozzo, schauen Sie nach meinem Mädchen." Ein tutendes Geräusch drang aus dem Hörer. „Das werde ich tun, Mr. Todd.", flüsterte Tony und legte ebenfalls auf.

Sofort rannte er wieder zielsicher los. Auf der Intensivstation angekommen wurde es etwas ruhiger. Die meisten Ärzte waren gerade bei Patienten, genau wie die Schwestern. Tony ging nun etwas langsamer, dafür aber schwer atmend, den Gang entlang zum Schwestern Zimmer.

Als er angekommen waren klopfte Tony zaghaft an die Tür. Sie öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und der rote Lockenschopf von Lisa Barton lugte hindurch. „Special Agent DiNozzo!", sagte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Sie wollen sicher nach ihrer Kollegin sehen?" „Ja.", antwortete Tony knapp. „Sehr gut, ich brauche noch eine Sekunde dann gehen wir gemeinsam zu ihr.", sagte Lisa und schloss die Tür wieder.

Tony, der sich an eine Wand gelehnt hatte und den Boden anstarrte, und Kate warteten einige Minuten bis die junge Schwester wieder in der Tür erschien. Wortlos gab sie Tony ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kates Zimmer war das letzte in diesem Gang. Ein großes Fenster zum Gang hin war mit einer heruntergelassenen Jalousie verdeckt und so konnte Kate noch keinen Blick auf das dahinter liegende Zimmer erhaschen. Lisa legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie langsam herunter. Die drei traten leise in das Zimmer ein und Tony schloss die Tür hinter ihnen wieder. Das Zimmer war nicht so kahl wie Kate es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Boden war mit einem hellbeigen Linoleum bedeckt und die Wände waren weiß mit einer Himmelblauen Bordüre. Eine palmenartige Pflanze stand in einer Ecke des Raumes. Kates Bett war mit dem Fußende auf das Fenster zum Gang hin ausgerichtet, die Tür war an der vom Bett aus linken Wand, ein weiteres Fenster an der rechten. Von dort aus hatte man einen schönen Ausblick auf die Stadt um sie herum.

Als Kate's Blick über die vielen, teilweise piependen, Geräte schweifte und schließlich am Bett hängen blieb, war sie wie versteinert. Ihr Körper lag da, steif und regungslos. Nur ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich zu den passenden, rythmischen Geräuschen der Beatmungsmaschine. Lisa kontrollierte die Anzeige sämtlicher Geräte und Tony zog einen Stuhl von der Wand mit dem großen Fenster zu ihrem Bett heran.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt alleine, Mr. DiNozzo, wenn sie irgendetwas wissen möchten, kommen sie einfach zum Schwesternzimmer. Sie dürfen so lange bei ihr bleiben wie sie möchten. Für die Intensiv-Station gelten die Besuchszeiten nicht. Sie kommen immer bei der Notaufnahme rein. Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte Lisa Benton und verließ das Zimmer. Tony sackte auf der Stelle auf dem Stuhl zusammen und ergriff Kates Hand.

„Oh Kate... wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Ich werde ihn töten, ich werde ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen töten... und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Es sei denn Gibbs hat ihn vorher erledigt.", murmelte Tony. „Ohh nein mein Lieber, das lässt du schön bleiben! Ich bin schon genug erledigt für uns alle zusammen, da brauchst du nicht so große Töne spucken von wegen ‚und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue'!", sagte Kate. Tony schaute für einen Moment in die Luft, als suche er nach etwas, vielleicht nach ihr, aber dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder.

Kate stellte sich hinter Tony und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Sie konnte ihn spüren und auch berühren, aber anscheinend spürte er nichts. Kate seufzte. „Warum merkst du nichts... warum hörst du nichts... ich würde dir so gerne sagen, dass ich da bin, dass es mir gut geht, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst.", sagte Kate.

Sie betrachtete ihren Körper genauer. Sie hatte einen dicken Verband um den Kopf gewickelt. Nadeln steckten in ihren Armen und ein Schlauch steckte in ihrem Mund, durch den sie beatmet wurde. Wie sollte Tony sich bei diesem Anblick auch keine Sorgen machen? Tony schaute plötzlich zu Tür und auch Kate bemerkte, dass sie geöffnet worden war. Beim Anblick von Gibbs und McGee ließ er schnell ihre Hand fallen und auch Kate zog unwillkürlich ihre Hand von Tonys Schulter zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Gibbs mit gerunzelter Stirn und schaute nicht Tony, sondern Kate an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Boss", sagte Tony und fügte hinzu:" Miss Benton hat gesagt wir sollen im Schwesternzimmer nachfragen." Gibbs wollte sich gerade umdrehen und genau dies tun, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete und ein Arzt herein kam.

„Oh, guten Tag! Mein Name ist Stanley Roberts, ich bin der zuständige Arzt für Miss Todd.", stellte sich der Mann im weißen Kittel vor. Sein schwarzes Haar war mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen und bildete ein einziges Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf. Er hatte grüne Augen und ein wenig faltiges Gesicht. Im Großen und Ganzen war er recht attraktiv, dachte Kate, aber was nützte ihr dieser Gedanke schon in ihrer Situation?

Nachdem niemand etwas sagte, fuhr Doktor Roberts einfach fort:" Nun, ich wollte Sie über den Zustand ihrer Kollegin informieren. Möchten sie sich vielleicht setzen?" Er schaute McGee und Gibbs erwartungsvoll an. McGee schluckte hörbar und setzte sich auf einen der restlichen 2 Stühle im Raum. Nur Gibbs blieb, mit einer Hand auf Tony's Stuhllehne, stehen. „Nun Doktor Roberts, wie steht es um sie?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

„Miss Todd hat zum Glück keinen tödlichen Schuss abbekommen... bzw. nicht unbedingt tödlich. Sie schwebt immer noch in Lebensgefahr, falls es erneut zu Hirnblutungen kommt sehe ich leider wenig Hoffnung für sie. Allerdings hat sie im Moment recht gute Überlebenschancen. Die Kugel ist durch den Kopf durch gegangen und hat dabei zum Glück nur die Großhirnrinde verletzt. Der Lobus temporalis und der Lobus frontalis wurden schwer beschädigt, wir haben allerdings die größten Schäden beheben können.", erklärte der Doktor und deutete bei den Worten „Lobus temporalis und frontalis" zuerst auf seine rechte Schläfe, dann auf die rechte Seite der Stirn.

„Und was bedeutet das für Kate? Wird sie bleibende Schäden davon tragen?", fragte nun Gibbs. „Der Temporallappen enthält wichtige Strukturen für das Gedächtnis und zudem das Sprachzentrum. Sie wird höchstwahrscheinlich unter Amnesie leiden, eventuell sogar unter einer irreparablen. Zudem könnte sie das Sprechen komplett verlernt haben. Die Aufmerksamkeit könnte gestört sein, eventuell ist sie im schlussfolgernden Denken eingeschränkt und sie wird mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendeine Lähmung auf der linken Körperseite haben.", fuhr der Arzt fort.

„Und was ist jetzt? Schläft sie noch? Wann wird sie aufwachen?", fragte McGee plötzlich. Doktor Roberts schaute mit besorgtem Blick auf Kates Körper, dann kurz zum Boden und schließlich zu McGee. „Sie liegt im Koma, und vielleicht wird sie gar nicht erwachen."

Die Stille, die nun eintrat, war so erdrückend, dass Kate dachte ihr würde die Luft zum Atmen genommen, wobei ihr auffiel, dass sie überhaupt nicht atmete. Ihr Blick huschte über die anwesenden Personen im Raum. Zu erst McGee, der starr vor Schreck an seinem Platz saß und eindeutig das Luft holen vergessen hatte. Dann zu Doktor Roberts, der genauso mitgenommen wie alle anderen aussah. Gibbs, dessen Miene sich nur wenig verändert hatte, aber doch verriet wie besorgt er war. Und dann Tony, der den Tränen nahe war, sich aber zusammen riss.


	8. Chapter 8

Es kam Kate vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, bis endlich wieder etwas geschah und die Tür von neuem aufgerissen wurde. Eine recht kleine Frau mit vor Tränen glänzendem Gesicht und ein ebenso verschreckter Mann stürmten herein. „KATE!", schrie Mrs. Todd entsetzt auf als sie ihre Tochter dort liegen sah.

Tony, Gibbs und McGee sahen sich nur kurz an und verließen dann den Raum nachdem sie kurz „Hallo" gesagt hatten. Doktor Roberts verabschiedete sich von ihnen und blieb dann gemeinsam mit Kates Eltern in ihrem Zimmer. Kate selbst ertrug den Anblick ihrer weinenden Mutter nicht, und wollte außerdem das ganze Leid nicht noch einmal mit anhören, also folgte sie ihren Kollegen nach draußen.

„Wir fahren jetzt zurück zum Hauptquatier und dann geht ihr nach Hause.", sagte Gibbs. Es war mehr ein Befehl als ein Vorschlag. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir Tim?", fragte er McGee, der blasser als alle anderen war. Dieser nickte nur kurz, nachdem er Tony einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen hatte und folgte den anderen beiden nach draußen.

Die Fahrt zurück zur NCIS Zentrale war wieder genauso still wie zuvor zum Krankenhaus. Als Gibbs den Wagen geparkt hatte stiegen Tony, McGee und Kate aus. „Geht nach Hause!", sage Gibbs noch einmal ohne den Blick vom Lenkrad zu wenden. Tony und McGee nickten und gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Kate stand einige Sekunden ratlos herum. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. In ihre Wohnung gehen? Aber was hätte sie davon schon?

Sie entschied sich schließlich dazu, DiNozzo zu folgen. Dieser drehte schon den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um und so rannte Kate so schnell sie konnte zu seinem Auto und flog gerade noch so auf die Rückbank, bevor er los fuhr.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Kate Tony's Wohnung betrat war sie angenehm überrascht. Es sah sauber und ordentlich aus. Sie schaute Tony zu, wie er seine Jacke an die Garderobe hing und die Schuhe auszog. Während Tony durch einen leeren Türbogen ging, entschloss sich Kate, seine Wohnung erst einmal zu erkunden.

Eine Tür am Ende des Flures führte in ein kleines Badezimmer, das ganz und gar in weiß und türkis eingerichtet war. Von dort aus gelangte man ins Schlafzimmer. Als Kate das Bett in ziemlicher Übergröße sah, lachte sie. Das war typisch Tony. Es war mit roter satin Bettwäsche bezogen und gegenüber stand ein großer Schrank aus Palisander. Als Kate nach oben sah entdeckte sie einen Spiegel, der an der Decke über dem Bett befestigt war. Da sie sich nicht weiter vorstellen wollte, welchen Nutzen DiNozzo von ihm hatte, ging sie geradewegs durch eine Tür und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Auch dort war es ordentlich und sauber. Aus der Küche hörte sie das Klirren von Gläsern, anscheinend machte Tony sich etwas zu trinken. Das Wohnzimmer war mit schlichten Schwarzen Sofas und weißen Tischen und Regalen ausgestattet. Die Wände waren in einem zarten Mintgrün gestrichen und der Boden war mit hellem Laminat belegt. In einer Ecke des Raums stand ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen.

Als Kate gerade Tonys CD Sammlung durchschaute, kam dieser durch die Küchentür herein. Er hielt nicht nur ein Weinglas, das schon halb geleert war, mit Rotwein in der Hand sondern auch ein recht unscheinbar wirkendes schwarzes Büchlein. Er stellte beides auf dem Esstisch ab und ging erneut in die Küche.

Neugierig ging Kate zu dem Glas und dem Buch. Es stand weder Autor noch Titel, noch sonst irgendetwas auf dem Umschlag und so vermutete Kate, dass Tony selbst der Verfasser des Textes war, der wohl darin stand.

Sie ging einmal um den Tisch herum und wartete, bis DiNozzo zurück kam, schließlich konnte sie selbst das Buch nicht aufschlagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tony mit der Weinflasche zurückkehrte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, füllte das Glas auf und schlug das Buch auf.

Kate war unglaublich neugierig und schaute über Tonys Schulter. Dieser nahm einen Füller, der schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, und schrieb das Datum dieses Tages auf eine neue Seite. Nun war auch Kate klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um Tony's Tagebuch handelte. Kate lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Ein Tagebuch hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Einen kurzen Moment rang sie mit ihrem Gewissen. Es ist schließlich nicht richtig anderer Leute Tagebücher zu lesen, doch dann siegte die Neugierde und Kate las mit.

_Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen was heute geschehen ist. Warum nur hat dieses Schwein ausgerechnet Kate erwischt? Was hat er davon? Wenn ich ihn nur in die Finger kriege... er ist dran, er bezahlt für das, was er getan hat. DIESES SCHWEIN!_

Kate schreckte auf als Tony plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug und sein Weinglas bedrohlich zu schwanken began. Er schnaufte verächtlich und schrieb dann weiter.

_Ich war wirklich kurz davor. Ich wollte es ihr wirklich, ganz wirklich... also total wirklich sagen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt ist alles anders... sie könnte sterben, sie könnte... nein, ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen, es wäre einfach zu schrecklich. Ich will sie zurück, so wie sie vorher war, und ich will es ihr sagen._

„Was willst du mir sagen Tony?", flüsterte Kate ihm ins Ohr. Tony blickte auf und sah sich leicht verwirrt um. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Kate tatsächlich, er hätte sie gehört, doch dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder.

_Ich werde das nicht schaffen... welcher Mensch soll das schon aushalten? Ich mag sie wirklich, sehr._

Kate seufzte. Vielleicht war DiNozzo ja tatsächlich ganz in Ordnung. Aber musste sie erst fast sterben, damit sich der ordentliche Mensch in ihm regt?

_Ich wünschte bloß, sie wäre hier. Ich habe ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie wäre hier, jetzt in diesem Moment. Als würde sie hinter mir stehen und ihre Haare streichen über meine Schulter._

Tony fasste an seine rechte Schulter, über der Kates Kopf hing und an der ihre Haare tatsächlich seine Schulter streiften.

_Aber es ist sicher nur Einbildung... sie ist nicht da. Sie wird vielleicht nie wieder da sein, nie... ! Ari, ich bringe dich um!_

Kate schaute mit Tränen in den Augen auf Tony hinunter, der sein Tagebuch nun zuschlug. Er lehnte sich zurück, nahm sein Weinglas und leerte es mit einem Zug. Kate setzte sich vor Tony auf die Tischkante.

„Wehe du wirst jetzt wegen mir zum Alkoholiker! Ich versohle dir höchstpersönlich den Allerwertesten wenn ich wieder wach bin.", sagte sie in drohendem Ton. Tony stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Na geht doch! Und jetzt die Flasche weg... was ein Schwachsinn Tony, den Kummer zu ertränken! Du bist doch stark verdammt!" Tony runzelte die Stirn, stand auf und stellte die Weinflasche in die Küche.

Kate sah ihm nur verblüfft nach. „Ich muss wohl erst als Geist... oder so was in der Art um dich rumlaufen, damit du mal tust was ich dir sage.", rief sie ihm nach, doch ihre Worte wurden nicht erwidert. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Zufall, dass Tony so reagierte.

Während Tony sich nun mit seiner nur noch halb vollen Flasche Wein auf's Sofa setzte und den Fernseher einschaltete, ging Kate unruhig auf und ab.  
Sie wusste absolut nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, keinen Durst, war nicht müde... wahrscheinlich würde sie das alles als Geist auch nie sein.


	10. Chapter 10

Und trotzdem war sie erschöpft - so unglaublich erschöpft, dass sie dachte, sie würde sofort einschlafen, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Was Kate anscheinend auch abhanden gekommen war, war ihr Zeitgefühl. Als sie einen Blick zum Fenster warf, hatte draußen bereits die Dämmerung eingesetzt und Tony war eingenickt.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Decke übergeworfen, doch auch das konnte sie nicht und so setzte sie sich auf den Boden und legte ihren Kopf auf das Sofa. Die Zeit kroch nur so dahin. Die Nacht erschien Kate unendlich.

Sie beobachtete mit trüben Augen wie die Sonne über Washington D.C. unter ging. Immer mehr Lichter erloschen und die ganze Stadt schien einzuschlafen. Der ganze letzte Tag spielte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut ab - wie sie diesen Knall gehört hatte und danach einfach wieder aufgestanden war. Warum war ihr Geist aus ihrem Körper gegangen? Wie kam sie dort hin zurück? Ging es vielleicht allen Komapatienten so, wie ihr jetzt? Als Kate plötzlich die Augen aufschlug was es draußen hell.

Hinter ihr regte Tony sich. Kate stand etwas erholter als am Abend zuvor auf und ging um den niedrigen Couchtisch, auf dem eine leere Flasche Wein stand, herum. Tony öffnete die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt. Er erhob sich träge und schlürfte ins Bad.

Nach einigen Minuten kam er schon geduscht und angezogen wieder, doch seine Miene war nun finster und erbittert. Anscheinend waren die Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag zurückgekommen. Ohne ein Frühstück machte er sich, mit Kate an der Seite, auf den Weg ins Büro. Dort angekommen wunderte sich Kate über die Stille, die im ganzen Hauptquartier herrschte. Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Leere. McGees Stuhl stand verlassen da - genau wie ihr eigener.

Beim Vorübergehen strich Kate gedankenversunken mit der Hand über die Tischplatte ihres Schreibtisches. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und Ducky trat ein. „Oh Jethro.", seufzte er, ging zu Gibbs und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Tony blieb regungslos hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Es ist einfach unbegreiflich. Guten Morgen Tony. Ich hoffe, du konntest etwas schlafen?", fragte Ducky und blickte in Tonys abweisende Augen. Dieser nickte nur stumm und lehnte sich zurück. „DiNozzo. Finde ihn!", sagte Gibbs und allen war klar, dass er Ari meinte. „Ich werde ihn finden Boss, das werde ich...", hauchte Tony schwach und schaltete seinen Computer ein.

Ducky machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, als die Aufzugstür erneut aufging und Abby herein platze. „Hey ho... was ist denn hier für 'ne Stimmung?", fragte Abby und grinste in die Runde. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine Falte, als sie keine Antwort erhielt. „Fast schon schlimmer als die schlimmsten Typen auf diesen gruseligen Grufti-Partys!", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Gibbs und Tony tauschten einen bedrückten Blick aus. Bisher hatte keiner Abby informiert. „Abbs..." Tony erhob sich langsam und ging einige Schritte auf Abby zu, diese wich vor ihm zurück. „Waaas bedeutet dieser Blick?", fragte sie und ihre Augen huschten unsicher zwischen Tony, Gibbs und Ducky hin und her. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht, was ist los? Was ist passiert? Wo sind Kate und McGee?"

„Tim hat sich heute einen Tag Urlaub gegönnt.", sagte Gibbs tonlos. „Und Kate..."  
Tony unterbrach ihn. „Abby, es ist gestern etwas schlimmes passiert... Ari hat auf Kate geschossen, sie wurde am Kopf getroffen und liegt im Koma." Abby schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. „Nein.", wisperte sie und ihre Augen funkelten verdächtig. „Abby es...", setzte Tony an, doch Abby rappelte sich auf und stolperte zurück in den Aufzug. „Es ist schwer für sie. Kate war... ist... eine sehr gute Freundin für Abby.", sagte Ducky und seufzte.

Kate musste einfach zu Abby. Sie rannte die Treppe runter und lief in Abbys Labor. „**ABBY**!", rief sie, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Abby ihren Kittel auszog und den Raum verließ. Kate eilte ihr nach.


	11. Chapter 11

Wenig später stand Kate direkt hinter Abby vor der Tür ihres Zimmers im Krankenhaus. „Ich gehe dann. Tschüss.", sagte Lisa Benton und drehte sich weg. Abby drückte mit zitternden Händen die Türklinke herunter und betrat das Krankenzimmer.

„Kate!", rief sie laut, schlug die Tür zu und stürzte zum Bett. Sie kniete sich davor und umklammerte, wie ein kleines Kind, Kates Arm. „Was hat er nur mit dir angestellt? Warum? WARUM?" Sie wurde immer lauter und brach schließlich in Tränen aus. „Oh Abby, ich würde dich so gerne in den Arm nehmen und dich trösten... aber ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht!", schluchzte Kate, denn bei diesem traurigen Anblick konnte auch sie die Tränen nicht lange zurück halten.

Eine ganze Weile lang kauerten beide Frauen von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt auf dem Boden bis Abby aufstand und sich das Gesicht an Kates Bettdecke trocknete. „Du musst zurück kommen Kate, hörst du... ich weiß, dass du mich hörst.", sagte Abby leise. Kate nickte heftig. „Ich will zurück... sofort... auf der Stelle... aber wieder kann ich nicht Abby... Ich KANN EINFACH NICHT!", sagte Kate und Zorn flammte in ihr auf. „Ich komme dich wieder besuchen, das verspreche ich dir.", sagte Abby und lächelte matt. Schwerfällig drehte sie sich um und verließ das Krankenhaus.

Die nächste Woche war sehr schwer für Kate. Aber nicht nur für sie, sondern vor allem für Gibbs, Abby, McGee und natürlich Tony. Alle besuchten sie ständig und jeder verhielt sich anders. Abby hatte es anscheinend einfach mal gebraucht sich auszuweinen. Sie war von allen die optimistischste. Wenn sie kam, war Kate abgelenkt. Abby setzte sich zu Kate ans Bett und erzählte ihr alles Mögliche. Nicht selten musste Kate dabei laut lachen und vergaß fast, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Abby glaubte fest daran, dass Kate aufwachen würde. Und sie versuchte alles, um dies zu erreichen. Kates Lieblingsmusik, Abbys zugegebenermaßen sehr merkwürdige Musik, Trompeten, Blumen, unangenehm riechende Dinge und vieles mehr verließen das Zimmer erfolglos.

McGee war ganz anders als Abby. Er kam nicht jeden Tag, aber so oft er konnte. Dann stand er meistens eine Viertel Stunde an ihrem Bett und erzählte ihr, wie sehr er sie vermisse. Und wie sehr er den alten Tony vermisse, der ihn als Bambino bezeichnete und ihn ständig mit dummen Sprüchen nervte. Und Gibbs, der seit dieser Sache kein einziges mal McGee gesagt hatte und so unglaublich freundlich und zuvorkommend war, dass man schon denken musste, er sei ein Alien.

Aber nach dieser viertel Stunde ging er immer wortlos hinaus. Erst nach ein paar seiner Besuche wusste Kate warum, denn beim letzen hatte er eine Träne noch kurz unter dem Auge aufhalten können, ehe sie sich den einsamen Weg über seine Wange gebahnt hätte.

Gibbs kam jeden Tag so oft er konnte und stand jedes Mal nur stumm und regungslos vor der Scheibe, die einen Blick vom Flur auf Kates Zimmer erlaubte. Er sagte nie ein Wort, sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht und Kate wusste so nichts über seine Gefühle.

Und dann war da Tony. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett, hielt ihre Hand und redete mit ihr. Meistens waren es Morddrohungen an Ari oder er sagte ihr zum tausendsten Mal, wie sehr er sie vermisse.

Wenn Kate nicht im Krankenhaus war, was sie nur war, wenn Besuch da war (aus irgendeinem Grund spürte sie, wenn jemand bei ihrem Körper war), ging sie überall hin, wo Tony hin ging. Wenn er alleine war redete er meistens mit ihr, Kate antwortete auch, aber Tony hörte sie nicht. Alle ihre Versuche sich bei ihm bemerkbar zu machen, scheiterten. Sie konnte partout keine Gegenstände anfassen oder bewegen und ihre Berührungen spürte Tony nicht.

An einem Tag, an dem Kate mit Tony zusammen ins Krankenhaus gefahren war, waren ihre Eltern dort gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte fürchterlich geweint und sie und ihr Dad waren schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder gefahren und seitdem nicht wieder bei ihr gewesen.


	12. Chapter 12

Es waren genau zehn Tage seit „dem Vorfall" vergangen und Kate war wiedermal mit Tony im Krankenhaus. In den letzten Tagen war ihr erst aufgefallen, wie sehr sie Tony doch mochte, und wie sehr ihr ihre Stichelein fehlten. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Auto, als Lisa Benton ihnen über den Weg lief.

In ziviler Kleidung und das rote, lockige Haar offen wirkte sie ganz anders auf Kate. Und anscheinend auch auf Tony, denn er schaute sie plötzlich anders an als zuvor. „Oh, Special Agent DiNozzo!", sagte Lisa überrascht und schenkte Tony ein Lächeln. Tonys Mund verzog sie zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Hallo.", sagte er etwas heiser.  
„Ähm..." Lisa schaute auf ihre Füße und kurz darauf, mit leicht geröteten Wangen, wieder in Tonys Augen. „Haben sie vielleicht gerade Zeit für einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade Schluss und war schon so lange nicht mehr draußen.", sagte sie.

Tony, versunken in ihren tief blauen Augen, nickte. „Ja, warum nicht. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde mir nicht schaden.", sagte er und seufzte lächelnd. Kate war unheimlich froh, Tony wieder mit einem glücklicheren Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich bin unheimlich gespannt, wie du dich mit einer Frau zusammen anstellst DiNozzo.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, auch wenn er es nicht hören konnte.

Lisa und Tony gingen gemeinsam in ein kleines Café nicht weit entfernt vom Krankenhaus und bestellten sich beide einen Cappuccino. „So...", seufzte die Krankenschwester, offenbar unsicher über was sie sich mit Tony unterhalten könnte. Nach einer Weile kamen sie dann doch ins Gespräch und Tony fand endlich jemanden, der seine Leidenschaft für Filme teilte.

Tony stellte sich erstaunlich gut an, fand Kate, und sie kam sich schnell überflüssig vor. Und so war sie sehr erleichtert, als sie Abby über den Krankenhausparkplatz gehen sah. Sie sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher.

„Sag mal Kate: Weißt du eigentlich, dass du jemanden SEHR im Stich gelassen hast?", sagte Abby beim Hereingehen und legte ein komisch aussehendes Kuscheltier, das Bert sehr ähnlich war, auf Kates Nachttisch ab. „Ich hab euch alle im Stich gelassen!", antwortete Kate betrübt. „Toni... die Arme Maus." „Tony?" „Natürlich nicht DER Tony... deine kleine Hündin Toni... ich hoffe du hast sie nicht schon vergessen! Wenn doch wird sie dir das nie verzeihen!", sagte Abby ernst.

Tatsächlich. Seit diesem einen Fall, hatte Kate ja die kleine Hündin Toni. Zum Glück hatte Abby sich offensichtlich um sie gekümmert, sonst wäre die Ärmste am Ende verhungert. „Ich versuche es noch genehmigt zu bekommen, aber sie wollen mir einfach nicht erlauben Toni mit zu dir zu nehmen. Vielleicht wachst du ja durch sie endlich auf!", sagte Abby und seufzte.

Sie erzählte Kate noch kurz, dass Gibbs und Tony immer noch keine Spur von Ari hatten, was sie allerdings schon wusste, und ging dann wieder. Kate machte sich auf den Weg zu Tonys Wohnung. Als sie diese betrat konnte sie Tony nicht finden. Anscheinend war er noch immer mit Lisa unterwegs.


	13. Chapter 13

Als sie an der Badezimmertür vorbei kam hörte sie Geräusche. Sie stand einen Spalt offen, durch den Kate einen Blick in das Zimmer warf. Sie sah gerade noch im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, wie Tony den Duschvorhand zurückzog. Erschrocken und breit grinsend zuckte Kate zurück.

Da stand Tony im Bad. Nackt. Unter der Dusche und er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, dass Kate da war. Er sah sie nicht, er hörte sie nicht und fühlte sie nicht.  
Er war nackt. Kate könnte einfach so rein gehen und ihren Kopf durch den Duschvorhand strecken.

Er... war... NACKT! Kate sprang mit einem Satz durch die Tür und lachte laut los.  
Das konnte sie doch nicht ernsthaft machen? Sie drehte sich um und starrte wie hypnotisiert den Duschvorhang an. Eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft ging davon aus. Kate musste wieder lachen. Wenn Tony das je erfahren würde... sie wäre tot. Sie wäre so was von tot, aber er war nackt verdammt.

Kichernd wie ein kleines Mädchen, ließ sie sich auf der Toilette nieder. Nun fing er auch noch an zu singen. Kate hatte keine Ahnung was er sang, es hörte sich nicht so schlimm an, wie sie es erwartet hätte, aber trotzdem bekam sie davon einen erneuten Lachanfall.

Sie könnte es tatsächlich machen, in die Dusche hinein schauen, sie könnte auch einfach warten, bis er wieder raus kam. Er würde es nicht merken und nur sie wüsste davon. Er würde es nie erfahren außer es würde ihr raus rutschen, was auf keinen Fall passieren durfte. Aber was würde sie sagen, wenn Tony etwas dergleichen bei ihr getan hätte?

Kate grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie sie mit sämtlichen Gegenständen die um sie herum waren nach Tony warf, weil er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er sie unter der Dusche beobachtet hatte.

Durch das Abstellen des Wassers wurde Kate aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Eine Hand Griff nach einem Handtuch. Kate wusste, dass sie sich jetzt entscheiden musste. Gucken, oder nicht?  
Als der Duschvorhang zurückgezogen wurde schlug sich Kate beide Hände vor die Augen und kicherte wieder los. „Oh Tony... wenn duuu wüsstest.", japste sie.

Tony hatte sich anscheinend sehr schnell abgetrocknet und sich angezogen. Zumindest seine schwarzen satin Boxershorts in denen er verdammt sexy aussah. „Meine Güte!", schrie Kate und sprang auf. Sie hatte sich endlich dafür entschieden doch zu schauen und jetzt dachte sie **so was**.

Schnell rannte sie aus dem Badezimmer und ebenfalls aus der Wohnung. Lächelnd entschied sie, dass sie nun endlich mal die Vorzüge ihres Zustandes ausnutzen musste. Mit einem Augenblinzeln stand sie vor ihren Lieblings Kino. Also konnte sie so etwas sogar.

Kate ging hinein und sah sich nach guten Filmen um. In einem Saal lief gerade der Vorspann zu einer netten Liebeskomödie und sie entschied sich spontan ihn anzuschauen. Den restlichen Abend verbrachte sie damit sich zu wildfremden Leuten in Kneipen an den Tisch zu setzen und ihnen einfach zuzuhören.


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten Tag besuchte sie zuerst sich selbst im Krankenhaus. Abby und McGee kamen gemeinsam zu ihr. „Guten Morgen Kate. Wie geht es dir heute?", sagte McGee und stellte einen frischen Strauß Blumen in die Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Dumme Frage McGee!", raunte Abby und grinste ihn frech an.

McGee schaute Abby etwas verunsichert in die Augen. „Ach Tim." Jetzt wurde sein Blick eher skeptisch. Er dachte bestimmt so etwas wie:' Warum nennt sie mich Tim?' aber leider konnte Kate keine Gedanken lesen. Sie nahm sich jedoch fest vor, das mal auszuprobieren.

Abby und McGee warfen sich immer wieder - für Kate sehr verwirrende - Blicke zu, während sie ihr erzählten was im NCIS-Hauptquartier so vor sich ging. Nach einer Weile verließen die beiden das Zimmer und wurden sogleich von Tony abgelöst. Dieser sah ziemlich gut gelaunt aus, fast schon zu gut für Kates Geschmack.

„Hey Katie.", sagte er und hauchte ihrem Körper einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verwirrt und leicht benommen fasste Kate sich an die Wange, wo sie ein leichtes Kribbeln wahrgenommen hatte. Tony zog einen Stuhl heran und setze sich darauf.

„Was ist auf einmal mit dir los?", fragte Kate laut und musterte Tony skeptisch. Dieser seufzte und starrte ein wenig verträumt in die Luft. „Ich bin zum Essen verabredet heute Abend. Das erste mal seit... Tagen... Wochen schon fast!", sagte Tony.

Kate setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und sah nach draußen. Sie freute sich für Tony, dass er nicht mehr so traurig war. Es brachte ihm und ihr ja doch nichts, wenn er nur betrübt an ihrem Bett saß. Nun ja, so saß er wenigstens glücklich an ihrem Bett, aber die Blicke, die er ihrem Körper immer wieder zuwarf waren doch nicht so glücklich. Kate hoffte, dass sich das nach seinem „Date" an diesem Abend ändern würde.


	15. Chapter 15

Nicht sehr viel später stand Kate an die Wand gelehnt neben einer Wohnungstür. Tony zupfte noch einmal sein Hemd zurecht ehe sich die Tür öffnete und er Lisa Benton mit einem strahlenden Lächeln eine einzelne gelbe Rose entgegen streckte, was Kate sehr geschmackvoll fand für das erste Date... und das bei Tony.

Lisa nahm Tony dankend die Blume ab, stellte sie schnell in eine Vase und begleitete ihn dann zu seinem Auto. Kate ließ sich auf der Rückbank nieder und beobachtete die beiden. Lisa hatte ihr Haar so gut es ging geglättet und es fiel ihr jetzt in leichten Wellen sanft um die Schultern. Sie trug wenig Make-Up, ein wenig Lipgloss und die Augen hatte sie mit einem braunen Kajal und Wimperntusche in Szene gesetzt. Der knielange, dunkelbraune Rock passte perfekt zu der weißen, figurbetonten Bluse die sie trug. Tony sah auch sehr gut aus in Jeans, Hemd und schwarzem Jackett.

In dem kleinen Restaurant, was Tony mit Lisa besuchte, war viel betrieb, aber ein Tisch für zwei Personen war für sie in einer Ecke reserviert. Tony nahm Lisa die Jacke ab und hängte sie über einen Stuhl. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und bestellte eine Flasche Wein.

„Nun..." Tony wusste offensichtlich nicht wovon er sprechen sollte und sah sich suchend nach einem Thema um. „Rede mit ihr über das Krankenhaus... die Arbeit. Dann kommt ihr schon ins Gespräch Tony, stell dich nicht so dumm an.", sagte Kate, die sich neben Lisa auf die Bank gesetzt hatte. „Arbeitest du schon immer in Washington?", fragte Tony schließlich. „Nein." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin erst ein paar Monate hier. Ich habe in Philadelphia gelebt." Tony nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

Allmählich kamen die beiden in ein angeregtes Gespräch, das sich hauptsächlich um die Arbeit und Freizeitbetätigungen drehte. Nach dem Hauptgang schweiften sie ab und redeten über die Stadt und ihre Wünsche. Das Gespräch wurde immer intimer aber Tony fand ständig neue Wege um mit Lisa über Kate zu sprechen, was dieser überhaupt nicht gefiel. Kein Wunder, dachte Kate, schließlich war er mit ihr, Lisa, verabredet und nicht mit seiner Kollegin. Aber es schien so, als wünsche Tony sich, dass Kate vor ihm saß anstatt Lisa, was sie zwar auch tat aber er konnte sie nun mal nicht sehen. Und das wiederum war verletzend für Lisa, die schließlich nicht dumm war und die Sache ebenso bemerkt hatte wie Kate.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich jedes Mal wenn Tony Kates Namen nannte und sie antwortete meistens nur mit einem Nicken oder einem zustimmenden Laut, wenn Tony sagte wie furchtbar das Ganze war. Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel den beiden der Abend aber anscheinend ganz gut. Nachdem sie noch in einer Bar ein paar Drinks getrunken hatten brachte Tony Lisa zurück nach Hause. Im Auto trat die peinliche Situation ein, in der beide nicht wussten, wie sie sich nun voneinander verabschieden sollten. Schließlich drückte Lisa ihrem Begleiter einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in der Haustür.

Augenblicklich sackte Tony's ganzer Körper zusammen und sein Kopf sank auf das Lenkrad. Kate bekam einen Schreck und lehnte sich bestürzt nach vorne, es sah so aus, als wäre Tony bewusstlos geworden. Als er sich jedoch seufzend wieder aufrichtete, lehnte Kate sich zurück auf ihren Sitz. Irgendetwas bedrückte ihn, denn die ganze Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung hatte er eine besorgte Miene aufgesetzt.

Endlich in seiner Wohnung angekommen machte Tony es sich mit Bier im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Er tat genau das Selbe, was er zuvor immer getan hatte, wenn er frustriert war, nämlich sich betrinken. Kate konnte nur vermuten, was Tony hatte, denn er sprach an diesem Abend kein Wort mit ihr, was er sonst immer tat.


	16. Chapter 16

In der nächsten Woche war Tonys Stimmung wieder etwas besser. Er ging fast jeden Nachmittag, nachdem er Kate im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, mit Lisa einen Kaffee trinken und die beiden mochten sich sichtlich gern. Das ganze NCIS Team kam Ari nicht näher, er war einfach nicht aufzufinden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Gibbs rechnete jeden Tag mit einem schrecklichen Anschlag auf das Hauptquartier, aber es geschah nichts.

Auch der Zustand von Kates Körper änderte sich nicht. Es wurde zwar nicht schlimmer, aber auch keineswegs besser. Einmal hatte sie Doktor Roberts mit einer älteren Schwester über sich reden hören. Sie sprachen davon, die Lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen abzuschalten, und dass sie darüber mit ihren Eltern reden wollten, falls sich ihr Zustand bis Freitag nicht verbessert hatte.

Der Donnerstag der besagten Woche war ein sehr kühler Tag. Es regnete fast durchgängig und die meisten Menschen blieben lieber in ihren Häusern und tranken Tee. Kate jedoch wollte raus. Sie machte einen Spaziergang im Park um das Washington Monument. In der ferne konnte sie das Weiße Haus sehen. Der riesige Obelisk streckte sich stolz in die Höhe und es schien als könne ihm das Unwetter nicht den geringsten Schaden zufügen.

Der nächste Tag würde über ihr Leben entscheiden. Sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, noch aufzuwachen. Das bisschen was noch da war, wurde von Tag zu Tag, von Stunde zu Stunde weniger. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, würde sie sterben und Kate wusste nicht, ob sie dann noch in ihrer momentanen Form auf der Erde existieren würde. Außerdem würde sie viele liebe Menschen zurück lassen. Vor allem Tony.

Ja, Tony. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er sie mochte, doch dank der letzten Tage und Wochen hatte sie es mitbekommen und war eher bereit sich ihre Zuneigung zu ihm einzugestehen als zuvor. Tony war in Ordnung und Kate mochte ihn sehr. Sehr, sehr, sehr gern sogar. War sie vielleicht verliebt?

Kate blieb im Schatten des monströsen Denkmals stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte sich nicht so hineinsteigern in die ganze Sache. Sie würde vielleicht sterben. Eher noch wahrscheinlich. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung änderte sie ihre Richtung und näherte sich im Laufschritt dem Krankenhaus.


	17. Chapter 17

Als sie den Flur, in dem ihr Zimmer lag, betrat, sah sie gerade noch Tony der hinter ihrer Tür verschwand. Sie eilte ihm nach und ging auch in ihr Krankenzimmer. Tony stellte eine einzelne rote Rose, mit ein wenig Grün drum herum, auf ihren Nachttisch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Behutsam nahm er ihre Hand in die Seinen und strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber.

Kate wusste genau, dass er ihr irgendetwas sagen wollte. Etwas Wichtiges. Sie ging um ihr Bett herum, sodass sie Tony von vorne ansah. „Ich... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll.", stammelte Tony. Er rutschte hin und her und spielte unruhig mit Kates Hand. „Ich... schon so lange. Oh mann... Kate ich mag dich so sehr und ich will dich verdammt noch mal zurück haben. Ich war so kurz davor **es** dir zu sagen, aber dann... dann ist das hier passiert. Und ich kann so einfach nicht weiter machen. Das zieht mich so sehr runter. Ich... ich pack das so einfach nicht. Und ich mag Lisa. Ich mag sie wirklich gerne. Und ich kann dich nicht haben weil... weil du vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommst."

Kate schaute fassungslos auf Tony herab. „Es tut mir so leid... ich werde jetzt zu Lisa gehen. Oh Kate, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Verzeih mir." Die darauf folgenden Worte waren nur ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich." Eine einzige, winzige Träne fiel auf Kate's Bett und wurde von der Bettwäsche aufgesogen und Tony verließ eilig den Raum.

Kate konnte nicht fassen was Tony da eben gesagt hatte. „Ich liebe dich." Die Worte hallten in Kates Kopf wieder und wieder. Jetzt war sie sich ihren Gefühlen für Tony sicher. „Ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte sie. Ihr Blickfeld durch einen Tränenschleier getrübt, lief Kate ihm nach. Sie wusste nun zwar was sie fühlte aber würde Tony wahrscheinlich verlieren. An Lisa. Das löste einen großen Konflikt in ihr, denn einerseits wollte sie ihm sagen, was sie fühlte, andererseits konnte sie nicht und wünschte Tony alles Glück der Welt, was er mit Lisa vielleicht bekommen würde.

Ihre letzte Hoffnung war nun, dass sie Tony vielleicht berühren konnte. Wenn seine und ihre Gefühle echt waren, dann wäre die Verbindung ihrer Seelen vielleicht stark genug. Im Eingangsbereich begegnete sie Abby, die eine Sporttasche mit sich trug und die Aufzüge ansteuerte.

Wie in Trance kam Kate vor der Cafeteria zum stehen. Unnötigerweise versteckte sie sich hinter einem Pfosten neben der Tür, vor der Tony mit Lisa stand. Tony hatte das Handgelenk der jungen Krankenschwester gepackt und hielt sie fest. „Lisa... es tut mir leid. Ich war manchmal ziemlich unmöglich von dir. Ich hätte nicht so viel von _ihr_... Kate... reden sollen. Es geht mir um dich! Ich mag dich wirklich sehr... sehr, sehr gern und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Mit Kate war nie etwas und es wird sehr wahrscheinlich auch nie etwas sein."

Kate ging einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte Tony berühren doch in diesem Moment näherte sich sein Gesicht dem von Lisa. Sie schloss langsam die Augen und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Brust. Und dann zerbrach etwas in Kate - zerbröckelte in tausend kleine Teile. Ihr Herz schmerzte so unendlich, dass sie dachte jeden Augenblick sterben zu müssen. Verdammt sie liebte ihn, aber er war einfach unerreichbar für sie.

Wieder war ihr Blick verschleiert von Tränen und so rannte sie achtlos davon und rempelte dabei ihren Kollegen an der Schulter an. Völlig aufgelöst fand sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Abby setzte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl, nachdem sie ihre Jacke abgelegt hatte. Kate schaute sie schluchzend an. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als aus alle dem aufzuwachen, diesen Schmerz nicht zu ertragen.

„Kate heute ist ein schöner Tag. Heute ist Donnerstag und heute habe ich mich dazu durchgerungen dir jemanden mitzubringen, auch wenn keiner damit einverstanden ist.", sagte Abby stolz und öffnete langsam die schwarze Sporttasche. Der Kopf eines kleinen Hundes erschien. Toni sprang schwanzwedelnd auf Kates Bett.

„Sieh doch mal! Die kleine vermisst dich so sehr, und jetzt weck sie auf Toni!", sagte Abby. Kates kleine Hündin hopste über ihre Beine, lief einige Schritte an ihrer Seite entlang und legte eine Pfote auf ihren Bauch um schließlich an Kates Hand zu lecken.

Augenblicklich wurde dieser schwarz vor Augen... sehr schwarz... sehr...

Tony war kurz davor seine Lippen auf Lisa's zu legen. Er mochte sie wirklich gerne. Sie war nett, humorvoll, sah klasse aus und hatte einen besonderen Charme den er gerne mochte. Und doch wusste er, dass es eine von diesen kurzen Beziehungen wie jede andere werden würde. Er liebte Lisa nicht. Er liebte nur **die** eine.

Kate.

Plötzlich, er spürte schon den heißen Atem der wundervollen Frau, die vor ihm stand, in seinem Gesicht, rempelte ihn jemand hart an. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er wusste wer es gewesen war. Es war Kate, die ihn da berührt hatte. Blitzartig schubste er Lisa ein Stück von sich. Sie stieß gegen eine Säule und warf Tony einen entrüsteten Blick zu.

„Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid ...", murmelte dieser verwirrt. Instinktiv trugen ihn seine Beine auf die Station für Komapatienten zum letzen Zimmer. Schlitternd blieb er vor der Scheibe stehen, durch die er einen perfekten Blick auf das Geschehen im Raum hatte.

Abby schaute drinnen lachend einem kleinen Hund zu wie er auf Kates Bett sprang und auf ihr herum hopste. Er legte eine Pfote auf ihren Bauch und leckte an ihrer Hand.

Und dann schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die Seinen.

**THE END**

_- To be continued – _


End file.
